ptbfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Buslink
Isabel Buslink (formerly Isabel C. Flores & Co.) is a multinational company operated since 1922. Initially, it operated in Melvin City only, it was expanded to other cities such as Wantpucky in Schindler State since then. History * 1 July 1922: Founding of Isabel C. Flores & Co. * 9 December 1924: (Melvin City) Begins bus operations in Melvin City, its original location. Larapinta (L') depot opens. * 6 September 1927: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Modernham, Rheintall. * 12 January 1930: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Venice, Italy. * 2 November 1934: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Tetsugawa, Hatsune Miku State, Gooperland. * 1 March 1936: Isabel C. Flores & Co. introduces route numbering on bus routes. * 1 December 1936: (Melvin City) Richlands ('R) depot opens. * 5 June 1937: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Sandencha, Rheintall. * 6 October 1938: Melvin City's Isabel C. Flores bus network expands its operations. * 5 December 1938: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in DavidVille, Rheintall. * 16 January 1947: Isabel C. Flores & Co. of Melvin City begans operating double-decker buses, in order to increase passenger capacity. (Melvin City) Bunga Hills (A') depot opens. * 11 March 1947: (Melvin City) Toowong ('T) depot opens. * 9 December 1949: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Kornigalet, Liftland. * 15 January 1950: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Holdshey, Looneyland. * 16 March 1967: (Melvin City) Carina (C') and Poppy ('P) depots opened. * 9 January 1968: (Melvin City) Three-digit route numbers and express bus services introduced. Three-digit route numbers are used for limited stop bus services. * 19 January 1970: (Melvin City) Bus tickets stop issued as there are no bus conductors to give tickets to, replacing by the coin and note boxes. * 16 November 1975: (Melvin City) First Leyland Atlantean delivered to Poppy depot. * 9 January 1976: (Melvin City) First Volvo B59 delivered to the Carina depot. * 13 November 1977: (Melvin City) First 2-axle Volvo Ailsa B55 delivered to Toowong depot. * 2 January 1978: (Melvin City) First 3-axle Volvo Ailsa B55 delivered to Carina depot. * 3 March 1978: (Melvin City) First 2-axle Leyland Olympian delivered to Richlands depot. * 3 December 1980: (Melvin City) Flamtou (F') depot opens. * 6 January 1981: (Melvin City) Virginia ('V) depot opens. * 16 January 1981: (Melvin City) Light Street (Q') depot opens. * 12 March 1983: (Melvin City) First 3-axle Leyland Olympian delivered to Larapinta depot. * 13 March 1983: (Melvin City) Willoughby ('M) depot opens. * 19 April 1983: (Melvin City) Koppa (K') depot opens. * 5 May 1985: (Melvin City) Three-digit route numbers became universal on all services. * 16 March 1986: (Melvin City) Koppa ('K) depot closes. * 6 November 1987: (Melvin City) First Volvo B10M delivered to Willoughby depot. * 3 November 1991: (Melvin City) First air-conditioned Leyland Olympian delivered to Larapinta depot. * 20 January 1993: (Melvin City) Garden City (G') depot opens. * 9 January 1994: (Melvin City) Willoughby ('M) depot closes. * 2 January 1995: (Melvin City) Flamtou (F') depot closes. Donnybrook ('D) depot opens as a replacement for the Flamtou depot. * 9 March 1997: (Melvin City) Light Street (Q') depot closes. * 12 March 1997: (Melvin City) Willawong ('W) depot opens. * 6 March 1998: Isabel C. Flores & Co. begins bus operations in Escalatorton, Rheintall. * 9 October 1999: First Scania L94UB Volgren CNG (625) enters service. Livery changes, and a new logo has been adopted. Isabel C. Flores is featured on the sides of the bus as well as the rear. * 3 March 2001: (Melvin City) Broken Ridge (B') depot opens. * 16 February 2003: Name changed from Isabel C. Flores & Co. to Isabel Buslink. Electronic bus tickets begin to issue. (Melvin City) Transport card, called ''Melvineem, is now accepted on Isabel Buslink routes. * 15 November 2012: (Melvin City) Sherwood ('''S) depot opens. * 6 March 2013: Last Leyland Olympian (36004) run by Isabel Buslink, is withdrawn, and it continues service in Disneyland Melvin City as a shuttle bus. * 6 January 2014: (Melvin City) Eagle Hill (E) depot opens. Depots in Melvin City Depots in Modernham * K: Kantonhill * M: Modenham * S: Sinsonkirt * U: Uedley * W: Wollerby